


All I Do is for You

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Crowley decides to ask when Aziraphale knew about Adam and they have an almost argument about it





	All I Do is for You

It took three months after the apocawasnt for it to come up. 

Aziraphale was sat reading in his chair as Mozart played. 

Crowley had been watching the Good Place on his phone but had stopped listening to it half an hour ago.

He lay on his back on the sofa staring pensively at the ceiling. A glass of merlot dangling precariously from the fingers of one hand. 

"You knew already didn't you?" He asked suddenly.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale looked over with a little frown, his eyes questioning.

"At the bandstand I mean. You already knew about Adam." 

Aziraphale laid the book on the table next to him and gently removed his glasses before folding his hands in his lap. This wasn't a conversation he could brush off. 

"I...did yes."

There was a silence. 

"I see. So that's why you said...what you said. You had already picked heaven." And the words felt heavy in the room. It wasn't even an accusation it was  _ acceptance _ , like that's what Crowley expected, which made it all the worse. 

"Crowley I-"

"So by the time we met you had already told them. That was the proper thing to after all." Aziraphale suspected Crowley had had just a touch too much wine to sound this flat and grey while saying such loaded things. 

"Actually if you must know I hadn't informed them of where Adam was. I didn't even say Warlock was definitely not the antichrist" Aziraphale replied rather testily as he squeezed his hands together. 

Crowley finally looked at him his brow wrinkled up and his eyebrows drawn in tight.

"Wha? Why not?" 

"Because Crowley!" Aziraphale could hear the tears in the back of his voice and tried to keep them at bay, "I was scared of what might happen to you!" 

Crowley gaped at him 

"Me?" Crowley pointed to himself as Aziraphale nodded.

"I knew heaven and hell would figure it out soon even without our help and I knew there was a good chance our blunder would make it back to hell if I told heaven so I went to lay some...groundwork as it were." Aziraphale's hands were clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Groundwork! What do you mean groundwork?" Crowley demanded as he sat up and sobered up slightly with a wince.

"I told heaven that you had quite possibly tricked me and hide the real child where I wouldn't find them." 

"YOU DID WHAT!" Crowley slammed the wine glass down on the table 

"Look I had to tell them something!" Aziraphale pleaded turning to face Crowley properly, one hand resting on the arm of the chair between them.

"Then tell them something that doesn't make you look incompetent! I saw how they treat you!" Crowley was sitting very close to Aziraphale now and looked ready to start shaking him much to the latter's annoyance.

"Then you should understand that they always thought I was incompetent!" Aziraphale snapped.

That made Crowley go still.

"I was just...I thought if I said you were trying to hide the child from me your lot wouldn't do anything to you. I was trying to protect you as much as I could" Aziraphale explained "It didn't matter that the rest of the angels thought I was a joke and thought my station on Earth was a kind of punishment from the Almighty. I just…"

Aziraphale sighed and reached out a hand and gently rested it on Crowley's. 

"I just wanted you to be safe" 

There was silence except for the Mozart playing in the background.

"So," Crowley began finally as he turned his hand over to clasp Aziraphale's, "when did you tell them." 

"After the second time you asked me to run away with you. I was threatened by Uriel and the others. I decided it was best to go straight to God herself but only got the Metatron who didn't care. That when I realised I had made a dreadful mistake and called you."

Crowley's lips twitched upwards a little before settling into a smug smirk.

"So you mean I was right" he prodded. 

Aziraphale leveled a look at his demon.

"I suppose even you have your moments" Aziraphale replied loftily as he took back his hand and picked up his book again.

"Just say I was right Angel" Crowley pushed leaning towards Aziraphale with that damned smug look on his face.

"You weren't  _ entirely _ wrong" 

"Aziraphale just say the words: Crowley was right." 

"No." 

Crowley continued his wheedling and poking and prodding as Aziraphale pretended to read his book with a smile on his lips.

Someday he'd admit out loud that his demon was right. But today it was too fun not to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like Aziraphale was trying to protect Crowley in his own way and was just bad at it


End file.
